Glimpse Into The Life of Demon Goddess Puddin
by snoppyiop
Summary: This short fic goes a little into the life of Puddin, love child of the demon god Dumplin and wife Towa. With school exams, family disputes, love/hate relationships and Thanksgiving over Puddin has a lot on her plate. Based off TeamFourStar Xenoverse 1 and 2 game plays.


Glimpse Into The Life of Demon Goddess Puddin-chan

Today had started like any other for Puddin, flying in a quick pink blur for school, a piece of toast in her mouth and wind blowing through her grey gelatin like hair. Although her going to school on time was not needed in a sense because she already passed her exams however she wanted to ace them with the highest score possible. Excited, Puddin smiled over the hologram statue of her father as she flew over. After a soft landing in front of the robot, she checked her last exams and sighed at the grades.

"Nyah, it's so hard to get a Z rank and I already did so much last time…." She softly said to herself thinking of how this could possibly be. Then an idea came to her. "Wait a minute…. I could go bother Cooler instead!" Puddin thought happily. After multiple times of him interrupting her "Puddin Pop" they had become enemies but had strangely called her cute. Granddaddy Kirrain ships it but it didn't matter. Puddin was still going to give him a noogie. Puddin quickly flew over to Frieza's ship and gleefully skipped through the hallways. Suddenly her head came colliding into a hard figure. "Kya!"

Puddin bounced back comically to the ground before rubbing her head a few times. "Puddin? Aren't you usually in high school around this time?" Cooler questioned, looking hard at the Gi clad majin.

"I was but I already did so many tests so I decided to come and fight you again!" She responded while getting up. "So come on. Fight me!"

"Not today. I'm having a pretty bad day today. You know with all the moving in with Frieza and him acting like he's on the rag lately." He explained. Cooler did not even want to mention the whole Thanksgiving situation.

Puddin felt bad for him. It seemed like nothing was going right for Cooler and despite the dislike for him she never really hated him. "Do you want to go get milkshakes with me? She shyly asked. What did the "frieza" race eat if any at all? Maybe a milkshake can remedy that.

"I would like that." Cooler stated too quickly before straightening his stance nonchalantly. "If it pleases you so, you have my permission…."

The young majin girl purred at the answer. She grabbed the older alien's arm and began to walk towards the exit. Upon passing a doorway to Frieza's work room Cooler announced his leaving beforehand then flew to the nearest shop. The demigoddess was too close for Cooler's comfort as they waited in line. She was just so…cute. The way she made him feel was not only bothersome but confusing. How could he harbor such mixed emotions for said person? He was so busy pondering he did not notice the large milkshake offered to him until a questioning "nyeh?" broke his train of thought. "Oh! Thank you."

"Let's go drink it over there on the bench." Puddin suggested, pointing at the empty park bench nearby. They sat down comfortably on the bench, Puddin wasting no time in starting to slurp her milkshake Cooler stared at his questionably. It was a strange looking earth beverage but it must be decent if she was drinking it like that. Cooler took a tentative sip from his straw.

"It's pretty good." He said before drinking more.

"What did you do for Thanksgiving?" She asked in between gulps.

"Had a food fight with my brother like every year. Ever since we learned it from the culture on earth we just put our own spin on it. And you?" he did not know much about her family but heard they were extremely strong and could possibly have an interesting holiday.

"I don't know… My family is complicated. Daddy was always trying to convince Mama to stop plotting to control the world. She controlled him to fight us, Trunks and I. Trunks wasn't much help… She tried to send me to my room but my big brother, Mira, he got caught by Bardock and accidently sent instead." She paused to take a slower and longer sip. "Mama was mad, really mad. She went back in time and tried to stop Daddy from being summoned by the Dragonballs . I stopped her but Mira came back stronger. Mama said if we didn't stop him the explosion from his core overloading would destroy this universe. Then he….I…. I…."

The gelatinous girl grew quiet. Her gaze cast down upon the ground and a sudden change in the atmosphere came. Dark clouds had begun to fill the sky rather quickly. Noticing the off putting change Cooler softly whispered. "Um, Puddin? Are you alright?" He did not know how to diffuse the current situation but took a guess. "Would you like to have my milkshake?"

"Mew?" Puddin quickly perked up and took the older alien's milkshake happily with all signs of sadness gone. A close call indeed. She continued to slurp contently, enjoying the time she spent with her enemy(?) and purred as she rested her head on his shoulder. Cooler stiffens at the touch not expecting this much attention. He looks down at her only to accidently look down her GI and to quickly in embarrassment look away.

"Nya, Cooler-senpai I had such a great time with you but I have to go now." She mewled gratefully, standing up with her cups. She thought adding a senpai honorific would quite teasing to his intimidating standard. "Maybe when you feel like it call me on my scouter when you want a good fight. Bye!" Puddin then blasted off into the sky as Cooler still sat awe struck on the bench.

"She called me Senpai…."

….

Puddin's yoga class today had gone very well today. She was able to teach Cupcake her 'pretzel' stance and managed to get the rest of her class to relax as much as possible. She enjoyed this side job very much when not being on patrol and had taken a liking to Cupcake after they had fought. If fact the two had left the gym in good spirits when Puddin's scouter went off.

"Huh, the majin family came back and it looks like Guru's house has been attacked….again." She said looking at the update before turning to Cupcake. "It seems like I have to go now. See you later."

"Bye Puddin. Don't forget about the Patrol meet this Saturday." She replied before Puddin beamed away like usual. There have been very frequent attacks at Guru's place it almost got on demigoddess's nerves to constantly but a hero's work is never done. When she finally got there she met up with Nail as per usual.

"Nyeh, what happened?" Puddin queried the Namekian as she landed. "Ginyu Force?"

"Yep, they're tearing up everything! I'll go try to distract them while you get the Dragonballs!" Nail responded.

"Why don't we just get one so they can't-" But Nail had already left her before she could finish. "I wonder why does he seem so eager to always distract the Ginyus'…." Before she could spare another thought she decided just to grab the Dragonballs and quickly get back home. Puddin managed to bring in two to the capsule however when she tried grab another from under the water but suddenly face to chest with Burter.

"Listen I really wanted to talk to to you and-" Burter had started before Puddin screeched in surprise and hit him into the nearby mountain before taking the Dragonball. She stopped to a halt when speedster had blocked her way out. "Look I've been watching for a while and wanted to take you out. Ya know, head over Spacy's."

Unbeknownst to Puddin, Burter had the biggest crush on her and would not totally be a stalker by following her around sometimes when he had the time off his duties. Sure, the were the few close calls like one time he almost got caught in following her on a walk after her break with Doderia. But even he can relish in the Majin's strength as he got kicked to the now oh so very comforting ground. "What a woman." He sighed contently in the crater at the brief but intimate contact. Puddin had collected all but one of Dragonballs and was too eager to just leave. Burter acting strange, along with Nail and the rest of the Ginyu Force mysteriously gone made her want the mission done ASAP. But it seemed at every corner he was there and would keep trying to make conversation.

"Look I really need to go. Gotta...um….fight Cooler! Yeah, fight Cooler before a certain time and-" Puddin tried to make a quick excuse but the blue alien persisted.

"I even got the Dragonball for you since you seem to be in a rush." Burter gleefully announces, presenting in his palms and handing it over to Puddin. "Ginyu won't like it much but he's busy with Nail so I'm sure he won't find out."

She did know what that meant but didn't want to stick around to find out."Thanks,so I'll just be going then. Alright Burter bye!" Puddin quickly stammered before flying off at top speed to the teleporter which left Burter in a fancied daze. Then he began to smile to himself as he flew back to his team, quite happy with the progress he's made. He couldn't wait to tell Jeice.

Puddin collapsed on her bed at home exhausted at the rather exciting day she had. Not only did she work today but was chased by an extremely annoying Burter, had a nice date with Cooler, and had to feed the Buu family again. Tomorrow would be a new day and she smiled at going through an all new quirky adventure again. Sighing, she contently mewled before finally going to sleep.


End file.
